Bésame Mucho
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Naruto y su canción se convierten en un mensaje subliminal para Sakura. NaruSaku. Oneshot. No songfic. Fluff?


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto; fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos. La canción "bésame mucho" pertenece a Consuelo Velázquez.**

**Línea temporal: Hipotético fin de series.**

**Nota: De ninguna manera es un songfic. No escribo songfics.**

* * *

**BÉSAME MUCHO**

_Capítulo Único_

Naruto había venido a ella en inicios de primavera, el mes del amor y las parejas, con una expresión de seriedad pocas veces vista en él y una rosa roja entre sus manos. La flor fue, para ella, un regalo muy romántico pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo en voz alta. Decirle a Naruto tal declaración equivalía a entregarle alas y ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. No cuando aún no lograba descifrar qué era lo que sentía por él y por Sasuke.

—Me gustas, Sakura. Y esta vez voy en serio, dattebayo —dijo.

Con "en serio", Naruto trataba de decir que ya era tiempo de dejarse de niñerías; él quería estar con ella y ahora que la paz reinaba en Konoha no había mejor momento que éste para conquistarla verdaderamente porque Naruto siempre fue serio cuando decía que le gustaba, nunca bromeó con eso. Ni una vez en su vida.

Sin embargo, Sakura no sabía si el puesto de hokage que ostentaba Naruto arruinaba sus intenciones o todo formaba parte de un plan, pues lo veía esporádicamente debido a sus ocupaciones. La chica agradecía tal distancia, hasta no aclarar sus emociones estar cerca de sus dos compañeros de equipo la abrumaba, eclipsando su paz mental con caos y mezclas de sentimientos indescifrables.

Un viernes por la tarde, cuando la rosa dejó de ser tan brillante y esparcía sus pétalos tristes sobre la madera del buró de la chica, Sakura la sacó del pequeño florero, sabiendo que ya era hora de dejarla morir, pero era una lástima tirar los sentimientos de Naruto a un cesto de basura (porque eso era lo que representaba para ella) que decidió, tras pensarlo un poco, guardar la flor entre las pastas de su libro favorito. Así no se sentiría como una traicionera al botarla en la basura.

El timbre sonó cuando Haruno colocaba el libro en su estante; su madre abrió y, en seguida, la llamó. Había una carta para ella junto con una nueva y brillante rosa roja.

—¿De parte de quién es, mamá? —preguntó Sakura al no encontrar remitente en ninguna parte, empero, ella ya tenía una corazonada.

—El chico que lo trajo no quiso decírmelo porque está claro que no viene de parte del correo.

—Uh, iré a mi cuarto a abrirlo.

—Entiendo, no me meteré en tus asuntos, pero qué bonita rosa te han traído. Hace mucho que no recibo ninguna.

Sakura le obsequió una sonrisa amable a su madre e hizo una nota mental de decirle a su padre que necesitaba revivir el romanticismo con su mamá. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa, encerrándose de una en su cuarto. Dejó la rosa sobre su almohada y abrió el sobre cuidadosamente.

La letra era de Naruto, entonces su premonición era acertada. Eran unas cuantas palabras desordenadas sin firma al final. Y, si la caligrafía del rubio no hubiera sido suficiente confirmación de que la carta venía de su parte, la frase "espero que la otra rosa no se ha marchitado aún, pero aquí traigo su reemplazo" hacía la magia.

Haruno guardó la carta en el sobre nuevamente y la dejó en el cajón más alto de su buró. Tomó la rosa libre de espinas entre sus dedos y la dejó en el jarrón, dejándola perfumar la habitación con su fragancia.

Después de eso, no hubieron más rosas ni más cartas para Sakura, por lo menos no a corto plazo. Tampoco había podido ver a Naruto, que seguía poniendo los archivos de la aldea en orden, aprendiendo a ser un buen líder para todos los aldeanos. No hasta esa noche cuando se lo topó levantando la cortina de Ichiraku. Su rostro lucía extremadamente cansado, grandes ojeras negras opacaban su algarabía habitual. Él le había sonreído lo mejor que había podido y ella se había sentado a su lado, dispuesta a compartir un poco de tiempo con su amiga; también deseosa de preguntarle hasta dónde pretendía llegar con el tema de las rosas. Sin embargo, Sasuke se unió al dúo antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna. Sus labios sellaron ese tema por el resto de la noche.

Seis días después, Sakura se alarmó al encontrar la ventana de su habitación abierta. Inmediatamente se puso en guardia y sacó el kunai que guardaba en su costado derecho. Si había un intruso ella se desharía de él inmediatamente, de una manera que lamentaría haber entrado en primer lugar. Sin embargo ni había intruso y ni ella tenía por qué alarmarse, pues una hoja de papel junto a una rosa roja, tan bella como la anterior que había recibido reposaban sobre su cama quietamente.

Así que Naruto se había colado en su habitación, (o enviado a alguien, en su defecto). Vaya conducta por parte del hokage, ¿qué pasaría si le informaba de tal incidente a Sasuke, el jefe de policía? La chica se rió bajito en la soledad de su casa al imaginarse la situación. Naruto probablemente patearía y negaría los hechos, Sasuke lo esposaría y se lo llevaría a rastras a la estación de policía.

Haruno detuvo su imaginación y tomó los regalos, esperando volver a encontrar una carta que poco o mucho decía, pero esta vez no había carta, solamente un trozo de papel con un par de estrofas escritas en él, nuevamente sin firmar; tampoco es como si lo necesitara. Sakura se sonrojó con el contenido de la hoja, llevando sus manos a su avergonzado rostro; el papel cayendo lentamente sobre sus sábanas. Era un poema que jamás había escuchado donde se comparaba a la chica con una rosa, la belleza eterna de la misma y el amor que le tenía. Sakura no podía imaginarse a Naruto escribiendo tales cosas tan sensibles que la hicieron perder el piso por unos minutos o a ella inspirando tales sentimientos tan profundos. Guardó el poema junto a la carta y cambió la rosa de su jarrón, colocándole la nueva.

El siguiente regalo de Naruto llegó por la tarde, un niño se había acercado a ella en el mercado, mientras la chica compraba comestibles para el resto de la semana. Esta vez era un pequeño paquete y otra rosa roja. Sakura pensó en la que esperaba en su cuarto, solamente había perdido un par de pétalos desde que la había recibido. Agradeció al niño por su amabilidad y corrió presurosa a su hogar para abrir el paquete.

Desgarró la envoltura café con presteza, sin notar que estaba más ansiosa de lo que creyó en un inicio. Adentro encontró un reproductor musical, unos audífonos y una casette. Ninguna nota, carta o poema. La kunoichi se colocó los audífonos e insertó la cinta en el walkman, dándole "reproducir" tan pronto como cerró la tapa. Esperaba escuchar la voz de Naruto grabada diciéndole alguna cosa romántica, hablando sobre ella, la noche y la luna tal vez, sin embargo, todo lo que encontró fue una canción. Después de ella no había nada más, ni siquiera en el otro lado de la grabación. Sakura escuchó nuevamente la melodía antes de cambiar la rosa de su buró.

—Mamá, ¿has escuchado alguna vez esta canción, cierto? —preguntó esa misma noche, colocándole los audífonos a su progenitora.

Los ojos de su madre brillaron al instante y llamó a su esposo para que escuchara con ella. Rieron en complicidad y se tomaron de las manos. Sakura se sonrojó por tal muestra de afecto pero no dijo nada. Ya había superado la etapa en la que odiaba las muestras de afecto entre sus padres frente a ella. Era mejor teniéndolos abrazándose y besándose que peleándose constantemente, como los padres de otras personas.

—Esta es una canción de nuestra época —dijo su padre—. ¿Dónde has conseguido esta cinta?

—Por ahí —mintió.

—Pero esta es una nueva versión —aclaró su mamá—. La canción es muy famosa. La cantan prácticamente todos los cantantes del mundo.

Sakura se sintió repentinamente avergonzada por su ignorancia y arrebató el aparato a sus padres. No es que fuera egoísta, pero esa canción era un regalo para ella no para sus padres.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó con los primeros versos de la canción en su cabeza. La brillante rosa roja en su lado de la cama. Bajó a desayunar, como todos los días y luego se cepilló los dientes para después prepararse para la hora de su salida. Su periodo de vacaciones del hospital ya había terminado y era su deber como médico regresar a su puesto. Salió con su blanco traje de médico a la calle aun cantando la canción.

—Hola, Sakura —dijo Ino con la nariz roja y cara de profundo malestar—. Pensé que si tenía que venir al hospital lo mejor sería apartar consulta contigo.

—Gracias por la consideración, supongo.

La doctora comenzó a preparar sus instrumentos médicos para la consulta, Ino se acostó en la camilla, cubriendo sus ojos con su mano izquierda. Se sentía hecha mierda.

—¿Puedes poner la radio o algo? Yo también soy ninja médico, pero me estresa el ruido de otra gente quejándose. Me siento más miserable todavía.

Sakura rodó los ojos y le señaló el radio frente a ella, Ino se levantó entusiasta a encenderlo, contenta de poder cambiar el ambiente que se respiraba en el consultorio.

_"...como si fuera esta noche la última vez"._

Era su canción, la que Naruto le había obsequiado que se sobresaltó por un segundo, solamente que la voz cantante pertenecía a una mujer y no a un hombre como en su cinta. Ino comenzó a tararear la melodía mientras regresaba a la camilla.

—¿Conoces la canción?

—Por supuesto que la conozco. No vivo en una cueva.

Esa misma noche, al regresar a su casa, Sakura encontró a sus padres desenpolvando un viejo tocadiscos del ático junto con una buena colección de discos de vinilo. Se veían contentos mientras desempolvaban recuerdos de su juventud.

—Oh, Sakura, ahí estás.

—Buenas noches, mamá y papá.

—¿Quieres ayudarnos? Tal vez haya cosas tuyas por aquí.

—Estoy muy cansada, mamá. Iré a dormir.

La kunoichi subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera tenía hambre, solamente deseos de un baño caliente y una buena noche de sueño. Preparó la tina de baño junto con sales minerales y entró al agua, haciendo sonidos de gusto. Siempre era relajante estar en el agua después de trabajar arduamente en el hospital.

Desde el piso de abajo hasta el cuarto de baño se colaban los sonidos de las voces de sus padres, así como sus risas y la melodía de canciones que Sakura no había escuchado desde su más tierna infancia. La chica pensó que, si algún día lograba casarse, esperaba seguir tan enamorada de su esposo después de veinte años como sus padres. Era realmente impresionante que se trataran como un par de adolescentes enamorados locamente después de casi treinta años de relación.

"_Quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos; verte junto a mí"._

La jovencita de ojos verdes se sobresaltó cuando su canción traspasó las paredes y llegó hasta sus oídos. La canción estaba en todas partes, en su cabeza, en la radio, en los discos de sus padres. Era impresionante, antes ni siquiera la había escuchado una sola vez y ahora era todo lo que sus oídos recibían. Aunque, tal vez, no era que la canción hubiera tenido un repentino auge desde que ella la escuchara sino que, en realidad, ella estaba al pendiente de la melodía sin siquiera darse cuenta, escuchándola en cada murmullo en el viento.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó con su cabello hecho un desastre y la expresión perturbada. Había soñado con la canción pero también había soñado con Naruto que le cantaba al oído cada verso y ella trataba de resistirse a la tentación de aceptar sus peticiones. Ese día, Sakura estuvo tan torpe en el hospital que decidieron enviarla a casa temprano.

Sin embargo, el embotamiento de los sentidos de la pelirrosa no se curó con un poco de descanso. Ahora ya no solamente escuchaba la canción en todas partes, sino que también recordaba a Naruto en cada una de las ocasiones. Con el paso de los días, Sakura ya ni siquiera necesitaba escuchar la canción para pensar en el rubio, en manos entrelazándose y en labios encontrarse. Era extraño; desde que Naruto había comenzado su silencioso cortejo solamente lo había visto en contadas ocasiones; siete u ocho en más de un mes. El trabajo como hokage lo absorbía y Sakura se sentía halagada porque se tomara tiempo para entregarle furtivos detalles cada tanto, pero le incomodaba notar que el jinchuriki era en todo lo que podía pensar desde que esa cinta había caído en sus manos.

—Y dime, Sakura, ¿cómo va tu relación con Sasuke? —la rubia Yamanaka le preguntó a su mejor amiga mientras tomaban un té frío dentro de un local de dangos. Ino ya se había rendido en la conquista, aunque todavía sentía algo por él, es decir, el chico no mostraba ninguna clase de interés en ella, sabía cuándo retirarse. Los años no pasaban en vano. La madurez venía con ellos.

—Somos tan amigos como siempre —lanzó la frase sin siquiera pensárselo. Era cierto que veía mucho más a Sasuke de lo que se encontraba con Naruto, pero continuaban igual que antes, con ese cariño silencioso por ella de su parte y la resolución de la joven de ojos verdes por mantener su boca cerrada sobre el tema de su amor aparentemente inextinguible por él.

—Creí que su relación había progresado, ya sabes, Naruto siempre está tan ocupado que le es imposible hacer mal tercio.

Sakura suspiró suavemente y bajó la mirada hasta posarla en su té frutal. Necesitaba alguien que le ayudara a entender lo que sentía adentro y, aunque Ino fuera escandalosa y gustara armar chismes de cuando en cuando, también era su mejor amiga y sabía callarse las cosas importantes, asimismo era la chica más experimentada en esos asuntos con la que tenía un grado bastante alto de confianza.

—En realidad, hay veces en las que siento que es Sasuke quien hace el mal tercio, no Naruto.

Ino escupió su té de la impresión.

—¿Qué?

—Ya lo escuchaste.

—Solamente quería una confirmación. Gracias por dármela.

Las amigas se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, Ino preparaba su siguiente comentario y Sakura se encontraba a la expectativa. Esperaba que la rubia no la avergonzara de ninguna manera.

—¿Desde cuándo te sientes así?

Otro suspiro.

—No lo sé. Solamente que ayer me di cuenta. En realidad ya no estoy enamorada de Sasuke o tal vez sí porque sigo sintiendo algo por él. Pero ahora pienso tanto en Naruto que me asusta.

Esta vez fue Ino quien suspiró.

—Obviamente estás confundida, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes hasta tú, así que dime, ¿ha pasado algo con Naruto los últimos días?

Sakura no tuvo más remedio que contarle acerca de la resolución de su amigo y los posteriores obsequios que fue recibiendo, incluso admitió el asunto de la canción que tenía guardado bajo llave dentro de su memoria. Ella le escuchó con atención, aguantándose las ganas de hacer cualquier comentario bochornoso contra la pelirrosa. Se lo merecía, su drama existencial era un asunto serio.

—Así que has estado pensando en Naruto incluso más que antes desde que te dedicó esa canción.

—Sí —aceptó desesperada—. Ahora solamente pienso en él y yo besándonos. Es raro hasta para mí, es decir, desde antes siquiera de la guerra que yo ya pensaba en Naruto como más que un simple amigo o compañero. Es fastidioso, sí, pero es Naruto. Sin embargo, Sasuke siempre estuvo en primer lugar. Todo lo que hacía era pensar en Sasuke, ir tras Sasuke y actuar en consecuencia de Sasuke, ahora que lo tengo en segundo plano tengo miedo. ¿Eso significa que todas las tonterías que hice en su nombre fueron en vano? No puedo vivir con eso, Ino.

La rubia abrazó a su amiga tratando de darle alguna clase de confort. Entendía cómo se sentía y lograba percibir su desesperación, palmeó su espalda y le dijo palabras de aliento, esperando a que se calmara.

—Entiendo que tengas miedo. Pasaste muchos años dándolo todo por Sasuke y ahora que te has enamorado de Naruto sientes que te traicionas a ti misma. Crees que has estado equivocada y que gran parte de tu pasado no tiene sentido. Pero no es eso, Sakura. Tú amaste a Sasuke, pero ya lo has dejado ir. Las personas no podemos amar eternamente a alguien que no puede hacer nada por nosotros y tú encontraste en Naruto amor nuevamente, sólo que hasta ahora lo estás viendo no te estás traicionando a ti misma, amaste a Sasuke y ya lo has superado. Las personas cambian y tú también cambiaste. Eso es todo. No puedes quedarte estancada para siempre.

Sakura lloró el resto de la tarde como una tonta. Estaba dejando ir su amor por Sasuke y dolía; había pasado por tanto y durante tanto tiempo que sentía algo parecido a un vacío en su interior.

Haberlo dado todo sin obtener nada era un sentimiento solitario.

Con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, Sakura comenzó su nuevo día. Encendió el reproductor que Naruto le había regalado y puso la misma canción de siempre. Una suave sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. Ya se había desahogado, ya podía respirar libremente. Ahora entendía que estaba enamorada de Naruto y que esa canción, su canción, había ayudado a acelerar sus sentimientos por él, aclarándolos para ella cada vez que la escuchaba en su cabeza, como un mensaje subliminal.

—Sakura, ven aquí —llamó su padre algo disgustado; la canción sonaba en sus oídos todavía en bajo volumen.

—¿Qué pasa?

Al bajar hasta la sala, Sakura se encontró con montones y montones de rosas rojas adornando el lugar y de la puerta abierta seguían entrando más y más.

—Dímelo tú —dijo su padre—. Dijeron que son para ti y que tú ya sabes quién las envía. También trajeron esto.

La ninja médico ignoró las flores para llegar al paquete que su padre le entregó receloso. Era duro para él ver cómo su hija crecía y se llenaba de pretendientes, en cualquier momento abandonaría la casa para hacer su propia vida, lejos de los seres que le dieron la vida. La chica abrió el paquete con cuidado, su padre atento a cada movimiento de sus dedos. Su madre se les unió segundos después, cuando concluyó que no había suficientes jarrones para tantas rosas. Del paquete salió una pintura hecha en diferentes tonos rojizos hasta llegar al rosa. Era ella con una expresión melancólica en medio de un jardín de cerezos. El trazo no era el mejor, pero la combinación de colores compensaba las carencias de trazo en el cuadro.

—Bueno, Sakura. ¿Puedes decirnos de una vez quién es tu admirador secreto?

Ella no escuchó la pregunta de su padre, estaba absorta en el dibujo. Así que Sai enseñaba a Naruto a pintar; ése era la misión especial que el nuevo hokage la había asignado, por eso siempre estaba ocupado por las tardes y rechazaba sus invitaciones de salir a cenar de Ino.

Salió de su casa apresurada, dispuesta a llegar tarde al trabajo esa mañana. Ino se lo había dicho la noche anterior: ella siempre había sido valiente cuando de gritar sus sentimientos se trataba, no tenía por qué actuar tímida en esta ocasión.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto firmaba cierta pila de papeles que parecía nunca agotarse. Lo peor de todo: debía leerlos. Su secretaria ya le había regañado cuando se ponía a plasmar su nombre sin fijarse en el contenido de las peticiones. Cuando alguien llamó a su puerta se sintió alegre de que le interrumpieran de tan tediosa labor, dio el pase inmediato y se sorprendió al encontrar a Sakura ahí. Tragó duro. Tal vez se había pasado con el detalle de las rosas.

—Naruto.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

—Gracias por las rosas.

—Eh... gracias a ti por recibirlas —dijo un poco cohibido.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Uh. Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Sakura se acercó a él y le colocó los audífonos al rubio.

"_Bésame, bésame mucho. Como si fuera esta noche la última vez"._

—No-no entiendo, Sakura.

Ella sonrió aguantándose el impulso de golpearse en la cara. Naruto era un poco lento y eso ya lo sabía.

—Quiero que me beses mucho —dijo siendo valiente. Era lo que quería y no tenía ningún arrepentimiento por ello.

Naruto cumplió la solicitud de Sakura el resto de la mañana. Se alegraba de no haber tenido que firmar ningún papel para aprobar su petición.

* * *

**No tenía pensado agregar el dramatismo de Sakura olvidando a Sasuke, pero me pareció justo darle una explicación fácil a por qué lo dejó de buenas a primeras. Este fanfiction fue escrito porque en el de ADN recibí un par de regaños de gente diciéndome que ponía a Sakura detestable, yo tengo mis explicaciones pero me las ahorro; así que escribí esto para que no crean que Sakura es la chica más tsundere de mi mundo (pero lo es, no se le puede cambiar la personalidad).**

**Espero les haya gustado y agradezco de antemano cualquier comentario que pueda recibir.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**

**:***


End file.
